Demon Loves Raven
by Yuki-Knight4-ever
Summary: Blaze is the captain of the Raven Pirates. Blaze is looking for a way to stop a family 'curse'. But on this journey Blaze finds love. With a swordsman! Blaze never thought it would happen. Zoro/OC & Luffy/OC & Sanji/OC
1. Chapter 1 Renunion

**Chapter 1- Reunion**

Info on My main OC

Name - Monkey D. Blaze

Age - 19

Hair – Short, messy, black, blue tint

Eyes – Sapphire blue

Crew name – Black Raven

Captain

Skills – Singing & swords

Nicknames – "Black Fire Wing", "Black Blaze", "Fire Raven, "Blue Fire Blaze", & "Devil Fire/ Phoenix"

Scars – 1 x on his back and 1 across his cheek

Devil Fruit – Fire, ice, dark aka Direk (My creation ]

**This is my first fanfic. YAY! I hope you like is **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece (Damn it!) I own Blaze, Blade, Shade, Diana, Nathan, and Stella. **

* * *

><p>Blaze stood on the ship and stared at the ocean in front of him. He took in a deep breathe and grunted happily. He sat down on the railing and pulled up one knee and held it with his arm. A tribal raven sat on his left bicep. His sapphire eyes stared at the sea. A man with black hair and red streaks walked up behind Blaze.<p>

"Captain. We are nearing Baratie. Do you want to stop there and see Sanji and see if Hawk Eyes show up there?" He asked him. Blaze turned his head and looked at the man. The wind ruffled his black, blue tinted hair. He smiled.

"Yes. Blade. Will you bring Shade, Stella, Nathan, and Diana here?" Blaze looked at him. He nodded and left. Blaze looked at the sky and took in the harmony of the seas. Blade walked backed to Blaze with 2 girls and 2 guys. One girl had long shiny red hair and bright brown eyes. The other girl had short, black, curly hair and brown eyes. One guy had short shaggy orange hair and green eyes. The other guy had brown shaggy hair, bright blue eyes, and curly eyebrows. They all stood and waited for Blaze to turn around or speak.

"Crimson S. Blade, Crimson S. Stella, Nathan (orange hair), Shade (brown hair), and Diana (black hair). We are going to Baratie. Nathan steer us there!" Blaze commanded. Nathan ran to ship's steering and started for Baratie. A guy white hair walked to Blaze and looked at him.

"Captain. Where are we going? And will you sing for us when we get there?" He asked. Blaze looked at the man and smiled wide. He pulled a white bandanna with a black raven on it and put it on.

"Kai. We are going to Baratie. And yes I will sing for my crew. You who don't know my whole story and will meet my little brother Monkey D. Luffy and his crew. And you will all get to eat!" Blaze called to his whole crew. Kai smiled at his captain. 'Blaze is a great captain. A great captain indeed. Blaze saved me from the Whitebeard Pirates.' Kai smiled and thought. Blaze's crew cheered happily. Blaze pulled his captain's coat closer and smiled. (A/N Blaze looks like Shanks did when he went to Luffy and Blaze's home town. And for those who haven't got it yet, Blade and Stella are Shanks twins. The others you will figure out) Stella and Dianna stood on either side of Blaze. Diana smiled.

"Blaze. Is he really with you brother?" She looked at her captain. Blaze looked at Diana and smiled gently.

"Yes. I would never lie to my crew. Lying to your crew means you don't trust them. I trust you and care for you. I'd give my life to see my crew survive and carry on." He told her. She smiled and hugged Blaze. Blaze petted her back. (A/N. Blade is the first-mate. Stella is the doctor. Nathan is the navigator. Diana is sharpshooter and mechanic. And Shade is the cook) Stella smiled. She looked at her crew. Her namaka. Her friends. The wind blew Stella's long dark blue skirt. She giggled. Nathan smiled at his captain and his namaka.

Shade walked to the kitchen and smiled. He grabbed some fruits.

"Strawberries. Peaches. Mangos and sugar. Something sweet. Something sweet. Apple. Grapes. And Limes. Such tasty flavors." Shade sang as he cut up the fruits. Blaze smiled and watched his cook make a fruit bowl. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Always loved the fruit didn't you Shade?" He asked. Shade smiled at his captain and nodded.

"Yup. Unlike my brother who loves fish, I love the fruits. They are essential for a pirate's life on the seas. Without fruits scurvy would kill us all." He chuckled. Blaze sat down and nodded. Shade looked at Blaze.

"You miss him don't you?" He asked. Blaze looked up at Shade. He smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yeah. He is my little brother. Our dad is god knows where. And grandfather. He is a marine. I have an interesting family." Blaze smiled. Shade stared at his then smiled and nodded. Stella walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"Report Stella." Blaze smiled. Stella grabbed a strawberry. Shade about had a heart attack. (like Sanji does when Usopp and Luffy get into the fridge). Blaze shook his head.

"Baratie is coming close. We will be docking soon." She smiled. Blaze stood up and nodded. He walked to his room and grabbed his swords. He looked at a picture of 2 small kids, a woman with icy blue hair, and a man with shaggy black hair. He smiled.

"Mother. I love you and will make you proud. Rest in peace. I will avenge your death. Arlong will die mom." He whispered. He picked up a sapphire pendant necklace and put it on. Nathan pulled up close to Baratie. He stopped the ship.

"Dai! Put the anchor down!" Nathan called to a muscular blue haired man. He nodded. Dai grabbed the 20 ton anchor and threw it over board. He stared at the restaurant. He turned to his captain.

"Anchor down! What now captain!" He called. Blaze looked at him and smiled.

"Come with us. I'm sure Luffy would love to see you again." Dai nodded and grabbed a red hat with a black raven on it. He walked over to Blaze put the hat on his head. Blaze smiled. Blaze, Dai, Stella, Blade, Diana, Shade, and Nathan jumped off their ship and onto Baratie.

-Inside Baratie-

Nami, Usopp, and Zoro looked for a table to sit at. They soon found a table. They talked amongst themselves. Usopp got real quiet for a second when 7 people walked. He stared at the black haired girl. Zoro looked at her. His eyes widen. (A/N their talk is not there. I haven't seen the show in forever but Luffy flicking his bugger into Orzo's drink will still be there. And most of that) He stared at the 7 people now. 'The Black Ravens! Why are they here?' The captain smiled and walked past the Strawhats and to the kitchen. He stopped at the door. Luffy ran right into him. Both of their hats fell off.

"Bus boy! Get back-" Patte started but stopped when he saw the person Luffy ran into. Luffy looked up and his mouth fell to the floor. –literally- He looked up and stared at Luffy. He smiled at him. Zoro stared at him. Luffy smiled the exact same smile at the other boy.

"BLAZE! I MISSED YOU!" Luffy screamed and hugged Blaze. He chuckled and rubbed Luffy's head. Zoro stared. Nami and Usopp looked at the other people. Dai, Blade, Stella, and Shade walked to their captain.

"I missed you to Luffy. You have grown since the last time I saw you." He smiled.

"Yup. So how ha-" Luffy started. Patte interrupted Luffy.

"How do you know Monkey D. Blaze?" He screamed. Zoro chocked on his drink some. Sanji looked over and Blaze, Dai, Stella, Blade, and Shade. Blaze whispered into Luffy's ear. He looked at him then nodded at his serious look.

"Blaze is my brother!" Luffy grins. Patte stared then nodded. Sanji ran over to Blaze and hugged him

"Blaze! Shade! I can't believe you guys came back." Sanji smiled. Shade smiled at Sanji. Nami stared at the three of them. Her eyes shadowed for a moment. Nathan looked at her.

"Nami. All you have to do is to ask for help sis."He looked at her concerned. She looked at him and nodded.

"I know brother." She smiled. Zoro didn't move. –That explains why he looks like that witch. So this chick must be Usopp's sister then.- He thought. Usopp smiled.

"Diana. How is life as a pirate doing for you guys?" He smiled. Diana laughed at her brother.

"Just fine. Dad is doing great and told to tell you he loves you and me and if we can to stay strong together." She smiled. Usopp smiled more and hugged Diana. Sanji stood up and sighed. (A/N. Fullbody don't come in till after this stuff.) Luffy stood up and helped Blaze up. Zoro chuckled.

"Sucks for you Luffy. You have to work here for a whole year." He laughed. Blaze shook his head. Luffy complained. When Zoro wasn't looking Luffy threw a bugger into his drink. Blaze grabbed a chair and sat down. Everyone else, but Sanji and Luffy cause they were working, followed and sat down. Zoro picked up his glass. Blaze smiled.

"That's true Luffy. You are my captain. So…YOU DRINK THIS!" He yelled and made Luffy chug the drink. Luffy rolled on the floor like he was dying. Blaze laughed. They argued. A man with pink hair walked into the restaurant with a woman. Blaze looked at them. His eyes harden. 'Full Body. Marine bastard' He thought bitterly. Full Body sat down and yelled at Sanji.(we all know that one. So I am just going to go straight to the fly thing.) Sanji explained that most of the cooks were gone. Full Body order. He looked over and looked at Blaze's back. He smiled.

"So the _great_ 'Fire Raven'. What a pleasure to meet you personally." He smiled. His girl looked at Blaze with disgust. Blaze stood up and took off his coat. 1 sword laid on his back. It had a red and blue handle. He turned and looked at Full Body.

"Give!" He ordered and held his hand out. Full Body looked at Blaze.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at Blaze. Blaze's eyes darkened some.

"My mother's sword. Hand it over you dirty bastard!" Blaze yelled. Luffy stared at Full Body. He pulled a sword with a black and red handle. He smiled.

"Why should I? I never understood why it was so precious to her. So how about you tell me." He looked at him. Blaze lowered his head.

"It was a gift from her brother. Now hand it over mother fucker!" Blaze ordered. Full Body laughed.

"Who was her brother? No one knew her full name. What was it?" He chuckled. Blaze stood straight up. He looked at Full Body.

"Dracule Ishiko. Sister to Dracule Mihawk." He sneered. Full Body dropped the sword. Zoro stared. Luffy stared. Blaze walked over and picked it up. He looked at Full Body.

"If you make fun of my mother or my family again and you head will the first thing Mai cuts. And you whore will also be cut up. Damn fucking Marine bastard." He hissed. Full Body gulped and nodded. He walked over and sat down. Full

Body grumbled. Sanji gave him his soup. Full Body dropped a dead fly into it. He yelled at Sanji. They yelled. Zeff walked out.

Blaze looked at him and laughed. He and Sanji fought. Blaze shook his head. 'Just like old times.' He smiled. Zeff looked over at Blaze. He smiled wide and walked over.

"Blaze! It's good to see you. I see you still have Shade. Neither him nor his brother can cook." He hollered. Blaze laughed.

"Oi!" Shade and Sanji both yelled. Blaze laughed louder. A shaggy looking man walked into the place.

"Food." He groaned. Crane talked to him. He kicked him out when he found out that he had no money. Blaze and Sanji walked out back. Sanji gave him food. He thanked him and ate gratefully. He left after his food. Blaze looked at the sea.

"Be careful San. He might be apart of Don Kreig's crew." He told him. Sanji nodded. Blaze walked back into the place. He sat down next to Zoro. Gin walked in carrying his captain. Blaze looked at him. –Don Kreig. Looks like Mihawk got them.- He thought. Kreig sat down and asked for food. Zeff gave him some food.

"Red Leg Zeff. Known for never fighting with his hand but his feet. You got the name from all the blood that got on your leg from beating your enemies heads in." Kreig said. Zeff didn't move. Blaze watched them. Zoro stared at Blaze. Dai helped Luffy with things. Zeff stood up and ordered food for his crew. Zeff looked at him.

"Blaze. Can you and Shade go and get some food for these men." Zeff asked. Shade stood up. Blaze stood up and walked over to Zeff. Shade waited for his orders.

"Zeff. You know how I am. You know much about me. You have been a good friend but I am not letting you do this." He told them. Kreig looked at Blaze. Zeff looked at Blaze. Kreig grabbed Zeff and put a gun to his head. Blaze looked at Kreig.

"Ha! Give me this ship Zeff and no one will get hurt!" Kreig ordered. Luffy and Dai stared at Kreig. Blaze breathed in before smiling evilly.

"Luffy! Dai! Now!" Blaze yelled. They dropped what they were holding and ran to him. Zeff smiled. Kreig stared.

"If you want him to live then don't move!" He yelled and cocked his gun. Blaze stood in the middle of Dai and Luffy.

"Gum!-"

"Direk!-"

"Kaze!-"

"Gum!-"

"Direk!-"

"Kaze!-"

"-Rocket!"

"-Ice Fist!"

"-Whirlwind Fist!" Blaze, Dai, and Luffy yelled. Zeff bent down as they left their fist go. Luffy's fist connected with Kreig's face. Blaze's fist connected with Kreig's stomach. Dai made the final hit and knocked Kreig out of the place. Shade smiled. Zoro stared at them. Diana, Stella, Nathan, and Blade smiled wide. Zeff stood up and picked the tree of them up by their heads. Luffy and Dai were freaking out. Blaze looked at him and stuck his tongue out.

"You guys are idiots! You could have started trou-" Zeff yelled. A scream cut him off. Blaze and the rest of his and Luffy's crew ran outside to see Kreig's ship being split in half. Zoro stared at what was happening.

Blaze stood up on the railing and breathed in deeply. Zoro already jumped off into the water and went to see what was happening. Blaze jumped off the railing holding his mother's sword close and jumped from rock and debris to rock and debris. He stood on the broken ship and looked at the man on a gothic boat. Zoro stared at him. He looked at Blaze.

"Monkey D. Blaze." He stated. Blaze nodded to him. Zoro growled.

"I will fight you soon Mihawk. One thing."Blaze turned his back to him and looked over his shoulder. His eyes held anger and hatred. "You will pay dear uncle. You will see what you did wrong and I will be the judge, the jury, and the executor." Blaze told him coolly. Mihawk nodded and looked at Zoro.

"I will fight you 'Hawk Eyes' and I will win!" Zoro called. Blaze looked at him. Mihawk stared at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Zoro growled and nodded. He tied his bandana around his head. He pulled out his swords. He put one in his mouth. 'Three sword style. Amazing' Blaze thought. Mihawk pulled out a small dagger. Zoro ran towards Mihawk. Mihawk simply blocked his three swords. Zoro's eyes widen. Mihawk didn't move. Zoro jumped back and growled. Mihawk and Zoro went at each other, mostly Zoro attacking Mihawk. Mihawk finally got serious and pulled out his cross like sword. Zoro's eyes widen. Blaze stared and gulped. 'Oh no' He thought. Zoro started to step back when Mihawk cut Zoro's chest.

"Zoro!" Blaze yelled and ran over to Zoro. He bent down and picked Zoro up. Johnny and Yoshuka yelled. Johnny put Zoro into their boat. Blaze pulled himself up into the boat. Zoro laid on the back of the boat. 'He is like a child. So cute.' Blaze smiled to himself. Yoshuka and Johnny started to freak about Zoro. Blaze looked at them.

"Shut up! I can stitch him up but it won't be good. Got it?" Blaze looked at them. They nodded.

"Yes Blaze bro." Johnny replied. Blaze didn't look at either one them as he stared at Zoro's bloody chest. He pulled out a needle and thread from his coat. He looked at Zoro.

"Zoro are you awake?" He asked. Zoro opened one eyes and nodded.

"Yeah." He replied huskily. Blaze looked down at his chest to hide his blush. He punched Zoro in the head and knocked him out. He started to sew up the wound. Blaze's eyes didn't betray any emotion. Zoro laid there and dreamed.

-Zoro's dream-

Zoro looked around. A girl with long black hair that had a blue tint and sapphire blue eyes walked up to him. She smiled at him.

"Welcome home Zoro. Luffy is home to?" She asked. Zoro smiled and hugged her.

"Yes he is Blaze. I'm so glad I met you. I love you my wife." He smiled at her. She giggled and kisses his cheek. He sat down and looked out the window at a peaceful apple orchid. Blaze turned on the sink and started cleaning strawberries. An older Luffy walked into the house with an older Stella. Blaze looked at her and smiled.

"So my little brother is going to be a dad?" She asked. Luffy blushed.

-End of dream-

Zoro's eyes snapped open and he sat up. Blaze looked at him.

"Bad dream?" He asked. Zoro looked at him.

"I guess. You were in it. But you were a girl. Weird right?" Zoro laughed it off. Blaze nodded and stared at the sky.

"Weird. Hmmmmmm. I wonder what that would look like." He wondered out loud. Zoro looked at him.

"What would like what?" He asked. Blaze looked at him then smiled.

"I wonder what my family would look like once I had kids. I will probably stop being a pirate once that happens. Maybe. Maybe." He mused. Zoro looked at him then nodded and laid back down.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki - Hey people! I hope you liked it. And what was up with that dream Zoro?*looks at Zoro*<strong>

**Zoro - Shut up!**

**Blaze – I don't know what that was about but okay. Please review. Yuki(AKA Hayley) would love the reviews. And the more you review the more of the story will be put up. **

**Yuki – That's right Blaze! And I will give who ever reviews a Zoro plushy with a Blaze plushy!*holds them up***

**Blaze & Zoro – WHAT!**

**Yuki – And they are yours to do whatever you want with. Teehee :3**


	2. Chapter 2 Blaze Pain!

**Chapter 2- Blaze's Pain**

**Yuki: I'm happy! :3**

**Zoro: Why?**

**Yuki: Because I got a review! Thank you UmiNight Angel Neko. Now there are four styles of Blaze. One is like a Luffy clone. Same with 2 but younger. 3 & 4 have a surprise. If you can figure it let me know. Now you pick. Oh and let me know about your story so I can read it :3**

**Blaze: Yuki why are there 4 ones of me.**

**Yuki: *whispers in Blaze's ear.***

**Blaze: *eyes widen* oh.**

**Zoro: what am I missing?**

**Yuki and Blaze: Nothing!**

**Yuki: Now on with the story.**

**Nathan: BTW. Yuki doesn't own One piece. Just Blaze, Blade, Stella, Shade, Diana, Kai, Dai, me ,and future OCs.**

* * *

><p>Blaze sighed softly and stared at the moon. Zoro looked at Blaze and wondered what was going through his head. Blaze stood up.<p>

"Arlong. I will kill you for everything you did to my family. What you did to me and my mother will never be forgotten." Blaze growled. Zoro blinked several times. Blaze sat down and hunched over. Zoro put his hand on Blaze's back and started rubbing. His hand seemed to move up on Blaze's back.(A/N meaning it was raised more off his back.) Zoro pulled his hand back.

Blaze groaned. Zoro looked at him more.

"Damn fucking bastard Arlong. And uncle Mihawk too. He didn't try and save her damn it." Blaze growled. Zoro reached out to touch Blaze again when he turned around. Blaze and Zoro's lips connected. (A/N Zoro was leaning close to Blaze to make sure he was okay.) Blaze's face heated up. Zoro's face started to pink some. They pulled back.

"Zoro! Why the hell are you kissing me?" Blaze yelled. Zoro didn't say a thing. He just stared at Blaze. Blaze calmed down. His necklace swung slight from the wind.

"Where did you get that pendant from?" Zoro asked quietly. Blaze looked up.

"It was my mother's. Luffy was too young when she left with our dad. It's one of the few things I have left to remember her by. Dad always said me and Luffy could be twins if I wasn't a 2 years older than him. Then I get told, from those who know my mother, that I also look like her. Same eyes. So when I get older, like after 25, my eyes will turn ice blue like hers." Blaze chuckled.

"Wow. So what happen with this Arlong guy?" Zoro asked softly. Blaze stiffened some. A single tear slide down his cheek.

"He killed my mother. And what he did to me wasn't fun either." He whispered. Zoro looked at him. Blaze breathed in deeply then stood up. Yosuka, Johnny, and Usopp jumped up.

"What's going on?" Usopp started to freak out. Blaze looked at him.

"It's morning." He said flatly. He nodded. Zoro looked at Blaze. Blaze looked at the sky and breathed in and out. Yosuka grabbed Blaze while Johnny and Usopp grabbed Zoro. They tied them up together. Blaze looked at them. Zoro growled.

"Untie me damn it!" He yelled. Usopp started to shiver. Yosuka and Johnny looked at them.

"Sorry Zoro-bro and Blaze-bro but it's for your own good. Zoro your hurt and Blaze if you get hurt while we are their without your guys crews Zoro-bro could die." Johnny smiled. Blaze didn't look at them. Usopp looked out at the island coming up.

"Konomi Island." Blaze whispered. Zoro looked at him. Blaze threw his head back and sighed.

"Now what the HELL is that?" Usopp freaked. Johnny, Yosuka, and Usopp jumped off the boat. Blaze and Zoro growled. 2 fishmen swam up to the boat. Blaze sneered at them. They chuckled and took them inside.

-With Luffy and everyone-

"So captain Blaze is off doing stuff?" Kai asked Nathan. Nathan nodded.

"Yep. So Arlong better watch out." Nathan chuckled. Kai smiled and nodded. Zeff walked onto their boat with steaming hot food.

"Food for Blaze's wonderful crew!" He cheered. 10 men and 13 women cheered happily. Zeff gave everyone food. Luffy looked around.

"Where is it?" Luffy wondered. Stella looked at him.

"What are you looking for Luffy?" She asked. Luffy looked at her and blushed.

"Blaze's room." He smiled. Stella chuckled and walked to Blaze's room and opened the door. Luffy ran in.

"Wow. Blaze never changes." He laughed. Stella nodded.

"Yup. Blaze's room was like this on my father's ship to." Stella laughed. Luffy picked up a picture.

"I didn't think Blaze still had it."Luffy's eyes shadowed.

-With Blaze and Zoro-

Blaze glared at the man in front of him. Zoro stared at him.

"Well well. The _great _'Black Blaze'. How wonderful to see you." He sneered. Blaze spit at him.

"Shut up you fished face fucker. Arlong I will kill you!" He yelled. Arlong looked at him then laughed. He grabbed a pair of sea stone cuffs. Blaze's eyes widen. He smiled and put them on Blaze. Blaze groaned. Zoro's eyes widen.

"What did you do to him?" Zoro yelled. Arlong laughed.

"What do you care _human_?" He asked. He started in on his speech about how fishmen were better than humans.

"Arlong I have heard this speech enough. It's getting boring." Someone said. Arlong smiled.

"Of course you are an expectation Nami." He smiled. Zoro's eye s bugged. –Does he like Nami? If he does oh well.- Blaze thought. Nami laughed

"What Zoro? Do you think I would be you 'namaka' forever? You are a fool!" She yelled. Blaze looked at her with a sharp look. Nami looked at Blaze then looked away. Zoro smirked. Arlong went on about Nami. Nami stiffened some.

"If you don't care about us then you won't care if I do this." He smiled and threw himself and Blaze back into the water. Blaze's eyes widen in fear. They hit the water. Blaze closed his eyes. Nami jumped in and grabbed them and pulled them out of the water. Zoro smiled. Blaze coughed and opened one eye. He stared at Nami beating up Zoro. He growled.

"Nami! Stop!" He yelled. Blaze looked at Nami. Nami punched Blaze's face.

"Put them in a cage. So I can finish them off later." She yelled. 2 fishmen nodded and dragged them off. Blaze looked over at Nami.

"I will be seeing you soon Nami." He smiled. Nami's eyes widen. Arlong looked between them. Zoro and Blaze were cut apart. Zoro was thrown in first. He rolled over just in time for Blaze to land on him. Blaze's chest hit his face. Blaze coughed. Zoro's face redden. Blaze groaned more. Zoro grabbed Blaze's waist and sat him up.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Blaze looked at him then shook his head.

"No. Sea stone cuffs. They drain Devil Fruit users' powers." He groaned out. Zoro nodded. His hands moved behind Blaze's body as he tried to undo the cuffs. His face started to turn pink as Blaze's breath tickled his neck. A key flew at Zoro.

"I didn't know you were gay Zoro." Nami commented. Blaze looked at her.

"Give then Nami. Now." He ordered. She shivered then threw them their swords. Blaze waited on Zoro. He undid the cuffs. Blaze didn't move. Zoro pulled back and threw the cuffs away. Blaze picked up both of his swords. Zoro stared at him in wonder. He walked out without saying a word to either of them. Zoro picked up his sword and ran after Blaze. Blaze opened a door and found a bunch of fishmen waiting for them. Blaze smiled evilly. The fishmen stared at him. Zoro smiled too. Blaze took off his coat and threw it aside. The fishmen's eyes widen. Blaze unsheathed his swords and ran at some of them. He sliced neatly and harshly at them. They fell over as blood sprayed out of them. Zoro did the same without blood. Blaze picked up his coat and put it on. Zoro looked at Blaze.

"Let's find a ride to the island." Blaze told him. He nodded. They ran over to the wall. Blaze put on a cute loveable style. Zoro looked over at Blaze and blushed deeply. A fishman with six arms was using his mouth as a trumpet.

"Hello there. Hachi isn't it?" Blaze asked. Hachi turned around and smiled.

"Blaze-kun! It's been so long. Are you here to visit?" He smiled. Blaze nodded. He pulled himself up and back flipped down to the ground. Zoro stared at him.

"We need a ride to Konomi Island. Can you help us?" Blaze smiled. Hachi blushed.

"Yes Blaze-kun. I'd love to help. Hop into this bowl and I'll take you there." He smiled. Blaze nodded and motioned to Zoro.

"Come here Zoro. We have a ride." He smiled. Zoro blushed some. Hachi smiled too. Zoro and Blaze jumped into the bowl. Hachi swam them to the island. Blaze looked at the sky. Hachi stopped and smiled.

"I hope to hear your lovely singing sometimes Blaze." He smiled. Blaze nodded.

"Maybe you will Hachi." He replied. Hachi nodded and left. Zoro followed after Blaze. He talked to a man with grey hair. He smiled and nodded at the man. He started walking forward.

"Blaze! What did he say?" He ran after Blaze asking. Blaze stopped and looked at him.

"Arlong got Usopp. Come on. We are going to search for something." He told him. Zoro rolled his eyes and humped and followed. They walked through a forest. A small stone house came into view for them. Blaze opened the door and walked in.

"This was my home when I was here. I need to get something. You are free to sit down." Blaze told him as he walked upstairs. Zoro sat down on the couch and spotted a picture. He picked up and looked at it. It was a picture of Blaze, Nami, Shade, Blade, and Stella. He stared at it then put it down. Blaze opened a draw and looked through it. He smiled at his clothes. He opened a closet and grabbed out a dark purple back. A shirt with a dragon and a robin sitting on it flew down. Blaze picked it up and smiled. He packed the bag then put some boots, sandals, and other shoes in it. He zipped up the bag. He looked back into the closet and his eyes widen. Pulled out a small bag. He opened it up and a note fell out of it.

-The Note-

Blaze,

I love you sweetheart. I'm sure you are like me and your uncle with swords. And take good care of Luffy. But this bag is what I used when I needed my ninja skills. I taught those skills for a reason. If you're reading this then I am dead and Arlong killed me and Mihawk didn't try to save me. Blaze I knew that I would most likely die that day. I asked Mihawk not to try and save me. I wanted you to grow up strong and Arlong needs to be killed. Don't get mad at me. You are so much like me. Now take these items and use them for your dreams. And never stop singing.

Love,

Mom

Tears flowed down Blaze's face as he read the note. He pulled out a kunai of the bag and stared at it. He put it back and clipped it to his hip. He walked down the stairs and kept his face hidden. Zoro looked up at him. His eyes widen some. Blaze didn't look up.

"You okay Blaze?" He asked. Blaze shook his head and walked out the door. Zoro grunted and glared at his back. He got up and walked out. Blaze stopped and a boat ran right into him. Zoro groaned in anger. Blaze stood up and yelled at his brother.

"Damn it Luffy. Watch where the fuck you are going!" Blaze and Zoro yelled at the same time. Luffy looked at them then smiled. He jumped down followed by Sanji, Blade, Stella, Kai, Dai, Diana, Nathan, and Shade. Blaze brushed off some debris that was on him and looked at them.

"Luffy I wi-" Yosaku and Johnny walked into the clearing coughing.

"Usopp-bro is dead!" Johnny cried out. Blaze looked at him.

"Nami killed him right in front of us!" Yosaku claimed. A dark chuckle entered the clearing. Blaze's, Nathan's, Stella's, Shade's, and Blade's eyes shadowed. Nami walked up to them. Luffy smiled goofily at her.

"That's right! I killed Usopp!" She claimed. Blaze drew his swords. Nathan followed and started punching the air. Blade pulled out his sword as well. Stella pulled out a staff and made it longer. Shade kicked his leg out then punched a tree. The 5 of them stood in a formation. (A/N Blaze in front. Nathan on the left. Blade on the right. Stella on Blade's right. Shade on Nathan's left.) Nami stared at them. 'Are they that close that they would be standing like that?' She questioned. Blaze looked up at her and pointed his sword at her.

"Stop lying Nami!" Blaze ordered. Nami's eyes widen. She looked at Nathan. He looked up with everyone else similtanistly following Blaze. Sanji started to freak out. Zoro growled at Nami ignoring Blaze.

"You bitch! I will kill you." He started to run at her. No one but his crew saw Blaze move and put his sword in the way of Zoro's sword. He stopped in with beautiful grace. Zoro's eyes widen in shock.

"You stupid ass marimo! You never point your sword at a lady!" Sanji yelled getting ready to fight when Shade grabbed him and flipped him. Nathan growled at Nami. Sanji stared at Shade.

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Blaze yelled. Luffy stared at them. Blaze pulled his sword back and turned to Nami.

"Tell the fucking fished face freak that I will kill for 4 years ago and 9 years ago!" Blaze yelled. Nami turned and ran off. Everyone settled down. Shade let go of Sanji and walked to Blaze. Blaze pulled out kunai and threw it at a tree. There was a rustle next to the tree that Blaze's kunai was lodged in. A badly beaten Usopp fell down. Blaze sheathed his swords and walked over to the tree and pulled it out. Johnny, Luffy, Yosaku, and Sanji were freaking out.

"Blaze. Should we tell them?" Nathan asked Blaze. Blaze smiled.

"Not yet. Luffy knows and so does Mihawk. But the rest of them can't know that." He chuckled. Nathan shook his head.

"Okay. Want to fight some fish?" He asked. Blaze about to answer when a blueish purple haired girl walked up. She looked around.

"Nojiko!" Usopp cried. Nathan looked at her then at his captain. Blaze sighed and sat down.

"I'm going to sleep." He stated and dozed off. While everyone got know each other and Luffy left. Nojiko started on her story when Blaze started to dream.

-Blaze's dream-

Blaze sat on a cliff and stared at the sunset.

"Beautiful sunset. I won't see one of these again. Will I Blaze?" Blaze asked Blaze. (A/N It's the younger Blaze talking to current Blaze)

"Yeah it is. And I don't know. Maybe. But first getting past our past." Blaze stated. Younger Blaze stood up and stood in front of older Blaze.

"Tell them fenice(1). You have to tell them." Younger Blaze smiled. Older Blaze nodded.

"Alright ignis saltator(2). I will." Blaze smiled. Younger Blaze faded away.

-Dreams Ends-

Blaze woke up and groaned. He opened his eyes to find Zoro's face inches from his face. Zoro blinked then laughed.

"Why are you red in the face?" He laughed. Blaze looked away. Zoro kept laughing. Shade walked over to Blaze and helped him up.

"One day Blaze. You will see that sunset again. I swear to you." He whispered to Blaze. Blaze hugged Shade and nodded. Zoro stared at them.

"Let's go and fight Arlong!" Luffy yelled. Blaze pulled away and looked at his brother. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes held some disappointment.

"Yeah!" He yelled. Zoro stared at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 2 done! Woohoo! I feel happy. And to anyone who can correctly guess what made Blaze so angry at Arlong besides killing the mom and I'll give you a cookie! Only one person. 1 is phoenix in Italian. 2 is fire dancer in Latin. <strong>

**Yuki: So that's what I am telling you readers. So review and take your guesses!**

**Blaze: Man I miss my hair-messes with hair-**

**Yuki: Don't worry. It will grow back.**

**Blaze: -smiles-thanks.**

**Zoro: You had long hair?**

**Blaze:-nods-yup. Cut it off when I was 14.**

**Shade: While they talk and try not to blow anything. –shoots look at Blaze- Please review. Yuki would love it. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3 Fighting Fish

**Yuki: Yay! Right after I'm done with 2 and I'm on #. Booyah!**

**Blaze: That's true. Good job.**

**Zoro: -sleeps-**

**Yuki:-giggles and puts water on Zoro-**

**Zoro: WHAT THE FUCK YUKI?**

**Yuki: I love you Zoro!**

**Zoro: ummmmm O\\\\\\O**

**Blaze: Niiiiiiiiiiice. Well Let's do the disclaimer!**

**Yuki: Okay okay. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Blade! You do it!**

**Blade: Fine. Yuki doesn't own one Piece just her OCs and I think her and Blaze are working on a deal.-looks at me and Blaze.-**

**Yuki & Blaze: nope!**

**Yuki: BTW IK I misspelled Yosaku's name but he isn't in it much longer. So on with the story. And Angel Neko-san I can not answer your questions. Blaze has many secrets. Oh and her*gives her all 4 Blaze pluffies* This Chapter answers your question. And if anyone can tell me what Blaze's main secrets is gets a part in the sequel to this story. :D Rewards at the end of the story**

* * *

><p>Blaze and Luffy walked side by side through an empty part of town. They stopped when Nami ran up to them. She looked at them.<p>

"Nami….." Blaze and Luffy stated. Nami looked at them.

"Blaze…Luffy…"Tears flowed down her face. "Help me!" She cried. They smiled and walked by her. Luffy put his hat on her head. Blaze patted her shoulder.

"You are our namaka and we will help you!" They cheered. Nami stared at them then smiled. They walked on. Blaze looked at Luffy.

"Luffy. Mom left me her weapons. I will kill Arlong so let me have him in the end. For mom." He smiled. Luffy smiled and nodded. Blaze, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Shade, Stella, Blade, Nathan, Nami, and Usopp walked up. Blaze spotted the 2 cowards and rolled his eyes. They pushed through the crowd.

"All of you people!" Blaze yelled. Everyone looked at him. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder. He smiled a goofy ass smile.

"We will save you all!" Blaze told them. They stared. Blaze jumped up and back flipped over the bars. He landed gracefully. His right leg straight out and his left bent. He slowly pulled the right leg in and stood straight up. Luffy jumped over the bar. Shade, Stella, Blade, Sanji, and Zoro followed in. A loud laugh entered Blaze's ears.

"Who are you morons? Besides Zoro, Blaze, Blade, and Stella." He chuckled. Shade and Luffy pointed their fingers at him.

"We are Monkey D. Luffy and Shade. We are pirates and we will kick your ass!" They yelled together. Blaze unsheathed his swords. Hachi, Chew, Kuroobi, Pisaro, Katea, and Fiate stared at them. Hachi's eyes widen.

"Blaze-kun! Swordsman! You betrayed me!" He claimed. Blaze looked at Hachi. His eyes held no emotions. Stella, Blade, Shade, and Nathan eyes showed no emotion either. Stella bent down in a fighting stance. Blade and Shade looked at each other then got sadistic smiles on their face. Shade pulled off his jacket. He bent down and took of a couple weights. He picked them up then threw them. They hit the wall and broke it. Everyone stared. Blaze bent down and took off his weight as well. He threw then into the ocean. They made a big splash. Blade took off his shirt. A large set of weights set on his abs. He took it off then punched them into dust. Stella took off her small ankle bracelets. She dropped them. Blaze crew smiled at their best fighters. Stella flipped away from the bracelets. They made a crater.

"Blaze! We are ready to fight with everything we got! Weights off! 1,000 pounds off!" Shade yelled.

"999 pounds off!" Stella called.

"1,100 pounds off!" Blade told him.

"1,099 pounds off!" Nathan yelled proudly.

"Alright. 2,900 pounds off!" Blaze screamed. Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Yosaku, Johnny, Nami, and everyone else stared at them.

"Captain Blaze!" Kai yelled. Blaze turned his head and looked at him. He stood up on the wall.

"Let the Black Fire Bird fly high, proud, free, and strong!" He yelled. Blaze smiled.

"Black Fire Bird! Water Leg!(Shade) Rock stone Fighter!(Nathan) Lotus Mist!(Stella) Arashi no ken!(1)(Blade)" Blaze's crew chanted. Zoro looked at Blaze.

"Hachi. What that bastard of a captain you have did to me and my family will never be forgiven!" Blaze yelled. Hachi didn't move.

"Arlong-sama wouldn't hurt a single person that he liked!" Hachi yelled and spit ink at Blaze. Blaze stood there for a moment.

"Storm! Storm! Wind Storm!" Blade yelled out. The ink flew away from Blaze and hit the wall. Blaze looked at Arlong and pointed his sword at him.

"Direk! Direk! Fire Blade!" Blaze said. His sword's blade was consumed in fire. Blaze jumped up and ran on the wall at Arlong. He moved out of sight. Arlong looked around. Blaze appeared behind him.

"Die!" Blaze yelled. Arlong turned his head just in time to see Blaze's sword coming down. Arlong moved slightly and dodged the blade. Blaze growled and spun around and kicked him in the face. Arlong went into a wall. Zoro stared at him in shock. Hachi growled at Zoro. Chew went at Sanji. Shade smiled at Kuroobi.

"Mizu! Mizu! Wave Kick!" Shade smiled. He kicked Kuroobi in the face and sent him flying. Stella smiled evilly at Pisaro.

"Misuto! Misuto! Screen!" She yelled. The field around her and Pisaro became covered in mist. Pisaro looked around. Stella ran in circles to confuse him. Her speed slowly increased that it looked like there was multiple Stella's. Nathan cracked his knuckled and looked at Fiate. Blade flexed his hand then looked at Katea.

"Iwa! Iwa! Rocky ground!" Nathan yelled. The ground started to shake under Fiate. Luffy and Blaze double teamed Arlong. Hachi started attacking Zoro. Blaze looked at Zoro.

"Luffy. Leave me some. I am helping the marimo." He chuckled. Luffy nodded and started beating on Arlong more. Blaze ran over to Zoro and stopped all 6 of Hachi's blade with one blade. He looked at him.

"What the hell? This is my fight!" Zoro yelled. Blaze looked at Zoro. He glared more.

"Let me help. It won't hurt your honor. If you die here then you won't get your rematch with Mihawk." He glared. Zoro sighed.

"Fine. But get in my way and I won't hesitate to hurt you." He told Blaze. He nodded and kicked Hachi back.

"Your mean Blaze-kun! This fight is mine and Zoro man!" Hachi called. Blaze stood with his back to Hachi. He looked over his shoulder at him. Hachi glared.

"I was hoping not to do this but…." Blaze sighed.

"Come forth Yamiyo(2)!" Blaze yelled. A large sword materialized from dark shadow.(A/N This sword was created on an island in the Grand Line. It has the properties of the Direk fruit. It imprinted on Blaze when Blaze was 16.) The hilt had black, blue, and red markings on it. Zoro looked at Blaze. The blade was pitch black.

"What is that?" Hachi stammered. Blaze looked at him.

"This is Yamiyo. This blade was made in the Grand Line. It has a mind of its own and chooses the wielder. There many weapons like this one. I will kill Arlong with Yamiyo and get my mother's revenge and my revenge." He stated. Zoro looked at blaze. Blaze threw him his 2 swords.

"Zoro be careful with Mai. She is a picky sword. If she lets you use her then you will… Let's say something great will come out of it." Blaze informed him. Zoro nodded. He slowly picked up Mai. Mai stayed still.

'What the hell?' He wondered.

'Don't curse!' A female voice yelled. 'I am Mai. I see great things in you. And I see you know about Blaze. Don't worry. I won't tell till after everything is out.' Mai told him. Zoro stared at the sword. Blaze was thrown back. Zoro unsheathed Blaze's swords and stopped Hachi's swords. He looked back at Blaze. Blaze laid there unconscious. He glared at Blaze then kicked Hachi away from them. He picked Blaze up and started to shake him.

"Damn it Blaze wake the hell up!" He yelled.

"Zoro…..I…" Blaze mumbled. He sighed and dropped Blaze. He turned to Hachi and growled. Hachi stared at Blaze.

"Swordsman. How do you feel towards Blaze-kun?" Hachi asked. Zoro stared at him.

"He is my captain's brother so I have to deal with him." He spat. Hachi looked at him.

" 'He' 'brother'?" Hachi wondered to himself. Zoro ran towards him. Hachi looked up in time to see Zoro's sword come down on his body. Hachi screamed.

"GAAAAHHHHHHH! Tell Blaze-kun I'm sorry." He whispered. Zoro stared at him. When he turned around everyone ran to Blaze. 'Damn it! I was supposed to be the first…..'His mind wondered. He blushed deeply. Blaze didn't open his eyes. Zoro walked over and pushed his way through the crowd. He stood over Blaze before picking him up. He walked out of the park without looking at anyone. Everyone turned to see Luffy and Arlong go into the building. Blaze's crew stood back as Zoro carried Blaze away. He walked onto the Black Raven's ship and down into Blaze cabin. He laid Blaze down and turned to walk away. Blaze groaned. He turned his head looked down at him.

"Zoro. Thank you for bringing me back. I know Luffy won't let him get away with what he did." Blaze chocked out.

"Blaze. Are yo-" Blaze stopped him.

"Ya I am but you can't tell. And do you want to know what Arlong did to me?" He asked. Zoro nodded slowly. Blaze groaned and sat up.

"Zoro….he…took my innocents from me." Blaze whispered. Zoro stared at him.

"He raped you?" Zoro asked bluntly. Blaze looked away and nodded. Zoro didn't move for several moments.

"Blaze….why didn't you tell us?" Zoro asked. Blaze turned his whole body towards Zoro. Zoro stared at him. He took off his coat them his shirt. Zoro blushed. Blaze turned around and showed him the x shaped scar on his back.

"Zoro. I couldn't tell. This scar was a promise to Mihawk and my mother that I wouldn't let my past get to me. That meant not freely speaking of it till I am over it." He whispered. Zoro stood up. Blaze didn't move. Zoro walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Blaze's small waist. He hugged Blaze from behind. Blaze blushed deeply and leaned against Zoro's chest. Zoro breathed softly.

"I'm sorry Blaze. If you need anything I will be here for you. I swear." He whispered. Blaze looked up at him and nodded.

"Alright Zoro." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! BlazeZoro moment. Wonder what the future holds for them.**

**Yuki: I am awesome.-smiles-**

**Blaze: How?**

**Yuki: Because the sequel is already in my mind. Long hair!-smiles at Blaze-**

**Blaze: Really? :O**

**Yuki:-nods-**

**Zoro: What did I miss?-wakes up and yawns-**

**Blaze: love!**

**Zoro: O/O**

**YAY! This chapter is done! Woo! Angel here is your cookie*gives cookie* Wonder what will happen in the future between Zoro and Blaze. Who knows. And Stella and Luffy seem to have some connection don't they?**


	4. Chapter 4 Blaze Secret is out

**Chapter 4- ****Loguetown and Blaze's Barrier**

**Yuki: another one right after the last one!**

**Blaze: eh. Close enough.**

**Zoro: I agree with Blaze.**

**Yuki: O bite me!**

**Zoro: Okay-opens mouth and grabs Yuki-**

**Yuki: O/O I didn't mean it literally.-tries to get free-**

**Blaze: To bad. Your fault.**

**Zoro:-bites Yuki.-**

**Yuki: O/O Zo...Zoro**

**Zoro: O/O**

**Blaze: O.o **

**Yuki:-gets free and coughs-Alright. On with the story and Blaze keep him busy!**

**Blaze:-nods-**

**Yuki: Angel I'm sorry but there's a reason for that part. Wait till you see the future ;) Let me know what you want to do in the sequel. If you want to be in it that is.**

* * *

><p>Blaze sighed and stared at the night sky in wonder. Zoro sat with his back against Blaze's and looks at the sea.<p>

"Zoro…Thanks for listening to me. It was a real help." Blaze smiled. Zoro looked at him and nodded. Blaze smiled and leaned more against Zoro.

"You're welcome Blaze. I will be here for you till you don't need me." He smiled softly. Blaze breathed in deeply.

"Then you will be around for a long time Zoro." He smiled. Zoro looked at him with a questioning look.

"I don't want to be lonely Zoro. That's why I said you will be around for a long time." He whispered. Zoro looked at him then nodded. Blaze turned around and put his back to the crow's nest wall. Zoro looked at him. He sighed and stretched. Zoro soon started to sleep. Blaze looked at him.

"So cute. Too bad I won't be around long enough to see how things go between us, too bad." Blaze whispered. He gently caressed Zoro's face. He got up and left the crow's nest. He walked to his ship in thought. Shade, Stella, Luffy, Diana, Sanji, Blade, Kai, and Dai sat in a circle. Blaze stood in the shadows and looked at them. He sighed and turned away and walked to his room. He laid down and breathed.

Blaze looked at the ceiling and pondered for a moment. He sat up and sighed even more. He stared out the window.

"I won't be here for long. My crew knows I will have to leave them for some time. Maybe I will…maybe." He whispered. He laid down and went to sleep.

-The next day-

Zoro woke up and looked around. 'Blaze left me…I'll go wake Blaze up.' He thought. He left the crow's nest. He jumped over to the Black Knight and down to Blaze's cabin. He walked into the room and looked at Blaze sleeping. He walked silently over to him and stared at him. He gently rubbed his cheek. He sat down and kept rubbing his cheek. Blaze rolled over. Zoro looked at his face.

"Don't….please don't." Blaze moaned in his sleep. Zoro looked at him. Blaze groaned. "Don't let them take me daddy. I don't want the family trait from mommy. Please daddy. I don't want to know my death." Blaze begged. Zoro gulped. Blaze rolled onto his back and groaned in pain.

"Blaze!" Zoro yelled and shook Blaze. He opened his eyes and stared at Zoro. Zoro looked at him. Blaze wrapped his arms around Zoro and cried. Zoro patted and rubbed his back. Blaze buried his face in his chest and curled up. Zoro held him and shushed him.

Sanji, Nami, and Usopp walked around the ship and looked around it. Blaze quiet down but didn't move. Zoro held him close and just kept patting his back. Blaze breathed evenly. Sanji, Nami, and Usopp walked into Blaze's room. They stopped and stared at them. Blaze looked up at Zoro and smiled.

"Thank you Zoro. Really." Blaze smiled. Zoro chuckled.

"Your welcome." He smiled. Blaze looked at him more. Zoro looked back at him. Nami stared wide eyed. Blaze put his head into Zoro's chest. Zoro blushed and ran his hand over his head. His fingers glided through his hair.

"Zoro….I…." Blaze blushed. Nami coughed. Blaze looked at them. He fell over and pulled Zoro over on top of him.

"Ouff." Blaze and Zoro groaned. Blaze looked at Zoro and blushed. Zoro blinked. Nami blushed. Sanji and Usopp started laughing.

"Zoro likes men!" They screamed. Nami didn't move. Blaze's heart quickened. Zoro's eyes didn't leave Blaze's. Luffy, Stella, Shade, Blade and Diana walked down and looked at them. Luffy blushed then looked at Stella. She giggled. Luffy looked at her and smiled. He grabbed her hand and led her out.

"Leave them alone. They have things to talk out." Luffy smiled at Stella. She smiled back. Nami didn't leave. Blaze kept staring at him. He leaned down and brought his lips closer to Blaze's. Blaze blushed more. Nami fell over.

"What the hell! I thought you both were straight." Nami spat. Blaze sighed. Blaze pushed Zoro away and walked up to the top deck. Nami and Zoro followed. Blaze sat down crossed leg and breathed.

"Fronte media!(1)" Blaze yelled. Both crews surrounded Blaze and sat down. Blaze stood up and looked at them. The Black Ravens waited. Zoro sat behind Blaze. Sanji, Usopp, and Nami looked at Blaze.

"Nami I am straight. So is Zoro. Sometimes I wonder if anyone ever reads the info on the wanted posters." Blaze said. _He _took off his coat then _his _Zoro blushed. Nami, Sanji, and Usopp's mouths dropped. Bandages wrapped around Blaze's chest had 2 bumps.

"I am a woman. And I pretended to be a guy for something that happened to me when I was 15. I felt it was easier to be a male than a woman because no one would know what the fish faced asshole did to me." Blaze told them. Nami backed away.

"So the screams that day were you?" Nami asked. She nodded. Zoro stood up. Blade, Stella, Diana, Nathan, and Shade stood up as well.

"Blaze. We are nearing Ice Island. The time is almost here. What did you see 2 years ago?" Nathan asked. Blaze looked at him.

"I saw that I would be stabbed in the chest by a guardian protecting the ones I love." Blaze smiled. Shade, Stella, Nathan, Blade, and Diana nodded.

"Then we had a right to eat the devil fruits. Arashi, Direk, Misuto, Mizu, Iwa, and Kage. We are an interesting crew." Shade laughed. Blaze smiled. Zoro picked up her coat and put it around her. She smiled and pulled it close to herself. Stella walked over to her and turned her around.

"Lower." She did as she was told. Nami, Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy's eyes almost bugged out of their eye sockets. Stella looked at the x and smiled.

"Looks like you made it Blaze. You are free to speak of it. You came to grips with it. Thank you Zoro." Stella smiled. Blaze pulled it back up and smiled. She walked down into her room and looked threw her closet. Zoro stood leaning against the door frame and watched her. She pulled out a pair of long shorts and a tank top. She looked over her shoulder.

"Turn around please." She blushed. Zoro grunted and turned around. She smiled and undid her pants. She let them fall down to the ground and stepped out of them. She pulled on the shorts. Zoro turned around right when she finished undoing the bandages. He blushed deeply and looked at her. She looked back at him and blushed fiercely. Zoro scrambled and turned around. She kept blushing and pulled on a sports bra then the tank top. She breathed deeply. She put the bag back on her hip then tied the swords to her back.

Zoro kept his back to her. She pulled out 2 black wrist bands and smiled at them. She sighed and sat down. Zoro turned around and looked at her. She stared at them.

"If I only had that someone so I wouldn't be alone." She sighed. He sat next to her and took one from her and looked at it. He looked at her.

"Your not alone Blaze. Never will be again. I will be here for you till the very end." He smiled. She blushed. He just kept smiling.

"Zoro…..Can you be there for me all the time?" She whispered. He looked at her then pulled her into a hug and held her close. She blushed deeply and hugged back. He pulled back some and made her look up at him.

"I WILL be there for you all the time." He chuckled. She nodded. He leaned closer and kissed her lips gently. She blushed and kissed back. He held her close and kept kissing her. She laid back and kissed him back. His hand found her face while the other found her waist. She kissed him harder. He groaned into her mouth and kissed back just as hard. She moaned and kissed back more. Her hands found his face. They broke for breathe. She looked at him. He looked at her.

"Wow." They breathed. She smiled some. He wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled close to her. He dragged his nose along her neck. She giggled.

-On top-

Luffy and Stella sat next to each and smiled at the sunset. Luffy looked at Stella.

"Stella…." He breathed. She looked at him. He blushed then leaned in and kissed her softly. She blushed and kissed back. He pulled her close and held her in his lap. Stella wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. Sanji and Diana sat side by side and looked at the sunset.

"So…Your captain is a girl and I never noticed it. Wow. I feel stupid." HE chuckled. Diana looked at him then shook her head. She chuckled softly. Sanji looked at her and blushed at her chuckle.

"It was hard when I first met her." She smiled. Sanji blushed even more.

-Back with Blaze and Zoro-

Zoro held her close. She smiled and rolled over.

"Zoro…You are really handsome." She blushed. He blushed as well.

"Thanks Blaze. You are really beautiful." He kissed her forehead. She blushed and smiled. She kissed his neck.

"Go to sleep Zoro." She whispered. He smiled and pulled some covers over them.

"Alright." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Blaze's secret finally out there! FINALLY! I have been wanting to get it out there and didn't want to wait till like chapter 11 or whatever.<strong>

**Zoro: Wow…That's sad Yuki. -_-**

**Yuki: :'(**

**Zoro: DON'T CRY!-holds Yuki-**

**Yuki: -smiles-thanks Zoro.**

**Blaze: -stares- Wow. Anyways R & R. **

**Yuki: Please give me some ideas for songs that Blaze can sing. She might sing next chapter :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Everything is coming out

**I know I know. I have had to study for finals and ECA and yeah. I will try to update faster. School ended Monday the 13 of June and I turned 16 this Monday the 16th so I'm feeling good. Thank you to all who have liked/ loved my story. I am also writing some others out to so that would be a reason why I don't update. Also internet went down so that one sucks. :(**

**Yuki: Yay! Chapter 5!**

**Zoro: Yeah. So what will happen in the end?**

**Yuki: The same as the anime. 2 years apart.**

**Zoro: What?**

**Blaze: Will I be alone?**

**Yuki: Nope. You and Stella.**

**Blaze: Yay! Will we see each other again?**

**Yuki: Yup. And you 2 have a big surprise with you-smiles- And Angel you can anything you want. You can be the friend Stella and Blaze meet while….-whispers a word to u- Sound good to you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did Blaze would be a permanent character and Zoro and Mihawk would have never fought. Oh and Luffy would be not as dumb.**

**Luffy: Hey!**

**Yuki: Sorry!**

**Luffy: -hugs Yuki and Blaze-**

Blaze slept softly cuddled up to Zoro. He smiled and woke up. He stared at her sleeping face. He smiled and glided his hand across her face. Blaze giggled and woke up. She looked at him. He chuckled and sat up. She followed him and smiled. She stretched then got out of bed and looked in her closet for something to wear. He watched her with a soft smile on his lips.

Nami walked down the stairs and into the room and looked at Blaze then Zoro. She shook her head then spoke.

"Blaze we are nearing Loguetown. Nathan wanted you to know." She told her. Blaze nodded and motioned for her to leave. She left right as the ships stopped. Blaze fell backwards. Zoro moved and caught her. She looked at him then smiled. He blushed then helped her up. She stood up and brushed the invisible lint off herself.

"Thank you Zoro. You are very sweet." She smiled and kissed his cheek. He blushed and nodded. She went back to her closet and pulled out some baggy black pants and a baggy black a shirt. He watched her then turned around when she began to change. She stopped and looked at her leg and rubbed away the powder that covered part of her leg. A crescent moon with a star in the middle of the points of the moon set on her leg. She shook her head. She pulled her pants on and sighed. He turned back around to see her strapping black spiked sandals to her feet. She put on the pouch and looked out the window. She sighed and grabbed a black bandana with a crescent moon and star on it. She tied it around her hair and grabbed her swords. She walked past him and up to top deck. She walked to Blade.

"Blade… You will be the captain from now till I see you guys again on Crescent Island. I will be back but I don't know when. So don't think I won't be here. I will watch over you guys. And if they ask where I am at or why you are captain just say they were orders. Understood?" She asked. He nodded and hugged. Zoro walked up and looked at them.

"Blaze. Be careful. You don't know what they will do when they find out." He looked at Zoro. She smiled sadly.

"They know and aren't happy. That's why I am making you captain. I might be killed. I honestly don't know." She sighed and pulled away. He nodded and stepped back. She walked over to the railing and stood up on them. Everyone on the ship looked at her. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Nami, Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp looked at her. Luffy sighed.

"Sis. Are you sure this is the way things have to be?" He asked. Nami, Zoro, and Usopp looked at him. Blaze turned her head and Zoro stopped breathing. Her normally sapphire blue eyes where now fire red. Luffy stood still.

"Yes Luffy. If I don't do this then you will be in harms way. From here is where I take my leave. I will be on my way to Crescent Island. You are welcome to come but seeing a criminal on trail might scare you Luffy. I did something against their rules." She looked at Zoro the whole time. Luffy nodded.

"Show them what a Monkey can do! And show them that Akako Tochi's kids are nothing to mess with!" Luffy smiled. She nodded and jumped off the ship. A boat lay beneath it. She landed with grace then set off. Zoro stood there and watched her leave. 'She's leaving me. Why though?' He wondered. Luffy smiled goofily and stretched.

"Alright. After Loguetown then its Crescent Island!" He cheered. Blaze smiled and rowed to the island. Everyone nodded. Blade sighed and looked at the crew.

"Alright Ravens! We are doing what captain Luffy says!" He yelled. Everyone nodded. Blaze sat in the small boat and smiled at the sky. She opened her hand and a small blue/white fire sat in her hand. 'Wow. Still as strong as ever. Magic runs strong in the family. Lucky me. And the devil fruit helps.' She shook her head.

-1 week later-

Blaze sat on the beach and waited. 2 large ships came into her view. A woman with ice blue eyes and long snow white hair(to her ass long)stood beside her.

"Well I get to see my little boy and your crew and this swordsman that has been on your mind." She smiled. Blaze blushed.

"Mom!" She yelled softly. The wind blew her now shoulder length hair. (A/N on crescent island things there are slightly faster. Her hair grew because Akako wanted it longer. Things like this happen all the time on the island.) Akako laughed at her daughter's embarrassment. Blaze stood up and stretched.

"You known mom. I never understood why I was named Blaze till my powers came to me and then I understood." She smiled wide at Akako. She giggled and hugged her daughter tightly. Her snowy hair covering both of their faces. The ships docked and Luffy jumped out and ran to the two hugging women. He grabbed them both and hugged them tightly. Zoro looked down at them. Akako's head moved and Blaze's face was reveled. He stared at her with wide eyes. 'Long hair? She looks so….cute.' A blush crept across his face as he thought this. She looked up at him then away. She turned around and ran to the forest behind them. He jumped off the boat and went after her. Nami looked at Akako.

"So who are you exactly?" She asked. Nathan, Stella, Blade, Diana, and Shade looked at her. Luffy smiled a huge smile.

"She is my mom!" He yelled. Sanji dropped his cigarette and stared at her. She ran deep into the forest and stopped. She breathed deeply and hunched over. Her hair covered her face. He stopped behind her and stood a few feet from her.

"Blaze….." He mumbled. She stood straight up and looked at him. He stared at her. She looked away scowling. He walked towards her.

"Stop right there. If you want to come any closer you'd have a death wish." She hissed. He ignored her comment and walked closer.

"Blaze. Why are you being so mean to me? I didn't hurt you. I just now saw you after a week." He whispered. She looked at him.

"Nami…" She stated. He stopped. 'She saw that? Shit! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' He screamed in his head.

"Blaze. It's not what you think at all. She came onto me and tried to do me. I refused her and made her leave me alone." He pleaded. She looked at him. Tears straying in her eyes.

"Really? Not from what I saw." She looked away. He sighed.

"Do you love me Zoro?" She whispered softly. He looked at her. His heart swelled with joy.

"Yes! A million times yes!" He proclaimed. She blushed fiercely. He walked closer to her and pulled her into a hug. She blushed even more that her face was red.(**A/N Warning! Lemonish scene coming up)** He pulled back some and looked her in the face. He smashed his lips against hers. She kissed back with a fierce passion. He pushed her against a tree and kissed her even more. She moaned into his mouth. He smiled and pushed his body against hers. She moaned more. He grinned and kissed down to her neck. She blushed and moaned while he bit her neck. He smiled and licked her neck lightly. She gasped.

"Z-zoro!" She gasped as he grabbed her left breast. He pulled back and stood at his full height and towered over her slightly. (A/N He is 5'10". She is 5'6". Doesn't that make you feel short? :D) She smiled and put her hand s on his chest and smirked. He blushed and smiled back. She jumped up, wrapped her legs around his waist and kisses his passionately. He blushed deeply and kissed back. She ground her hips into his to tease him. He groaned into her mouth.

"You are such a tease. I should teach you a lesson." He smirked evilly. She giggled. Nami, Sanji, and Usopp walked up to them. They stopped and stood at a distance. Nami glared. Blaze giggled cheerfully Sanji stared with hearts in his eyes at the new Blaze. Usopp's mouth dropped. Zoro dropped her to her feet and looked at her.

"I want to see what you can do Blaze." He smiled wide at her. She blushed. Sanji glared at the swordsman. Nami glared at Blaze. Usopp closed his eyes. She smiled wide and nodded. She sat down and he followed.

"There are many things I can do. One being fire, ice, and dark, as you know, light, time, wind, and earth style things. Oh and on this island mind reading." She looked at him. He nodded. She smiled wide and barely touched the ground. A deep red lily shot up from the ground and bloomed fully. Everyone who was there eyes went wide and stared at the flower. She giggled and stood up. She touched the tree Zoro's just had her against and pulled down the lowest branch. She touched it and an apple grew. She picked it and bit into it. The apple juice slid down her down her chin.

Zoro blushed at her. She looked at him then past him. She frowned deeply then put on a fake smile. A man with shaggy white hair and deep red eyes walked up to them. He smiled sweetly. Nami stared at him. Sanji instantly didn't like him. Usopp didn't move.

"Hello Blaze. I see you are saying your last good byes to these mere humans." He smiled. Her eyes turned black and power radiated from her. Zoro stared at the guy wide eyed. The guy just kept smiling.

"No Tadao. You are the one getting a good bye tonight." She glared. He kept smiling.

"Oh really? And how will it be? Sex? Fight? Kiss? Or just good bye?" He asked. Zoro tensed up. Blaze's hands clenched tightly that her knuckles were white.

"You will see." She sneered. Tadao chuckled and went to a squinty smile. (**A/N** for those of you who watch bleach I am thinking of Gin and his usual smile.) He turned around and started to walk away. He stopped at the entrance of the forest and turned his body slightly and looked at Blaze.

"Don't think you will leave here alive. I know the Elders won't allow it." He smirked. Blaze smirked as well. Tadao looked at her confused.

"You think I didn't think of that? I'm always on step ahead of you. Slut." She sneered and put her hand up. A gust of wind blew past her and threw Tadao out of the forest. He groaned when he hit the beach hard. She sat down and didn't look at Zoro but the ground.

-With Luffy, Akako, Stella, Diana, Blade, Shade, and Nathan-

Luffy and Stella sat side by side. Nathan looked around and smiled. Shade leaned against a palm tree. (**A/N** This is right before Tadao is thrown out of the forest) Diana looked around in wonderment. Akako sat on the sand and smiled at the blue ocean.

"Mom. What's going to happen the Blaze?" Luffy asked suddenly. Everyone else looked at her with the same question in their eyes. She looked at them.

"The Elders will either make her unable to leave the island or she will fight her fiancé Tadao to keep her freedom and marry who she wants." She smiled. Luffy grinned. Stella and Blade smirked. Diana laughed. Nathan sat down and shook his head. Shade laughed loudly. Tadao flew through the trees, past Blade, and right into the sand near Akako. He groaned then looked up.

"Hello mom." He smiled. She turned her head away from him. Luffy got up and kicked his head.

"Who you calling mom?" He yelled. He looked at Luffy then quickly apologized. Luffy smirked then sat down and pulled Stella close. Tadao stood up then turned his head and saw Diana. His eyes went wide. He ran over to her and smiled.

"Hello beautiful. I must say there nothing more beautiful than you. Not even Aphrodite can compare to you." He smiled. Diana giggled. Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Zoro, and Blaze walked out. Sanji glared at Tadao fiercely. He smiled and took her hand and pulled her close.

"If I can't have the great princess Blaze then how about you my goddess." He smiled wide. Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Usopp's eyes bugged. They looked at Blaze, well Sanji didn't, in confusion. She walked over to her mother and sat down.

"Oh Tadao I'd love that but someone else has my heart." She giggled. Sanji stared at them with softer eyes.

"Then I shall fight and defeat him without using my magic and save you from that whore of a man he is." He kissed her cheek. She blushed and looked at him.

"H-h-h-how did you know who he was?" She blushed. Blaze didn't even look at them.

"On Crescent Island all sorcerers on this island can read minds. Some can even do it when they mature off the island. Me on that hand can't for another couple of months. I get a few things but that's it." She didn't bat an eyelash. Stella smirked more and thought of a really dirty image.

"You also have to know the mind frequency the person you want to know what you are think of on this island so only they know what you are th-GAH! STELLA!" She screamed and fell back holding her head. Stella giggled. Blade looked at her and smiled. Blaze sat up and growled.

"Oh it's so on!" She growled and thought of Blade and Nami doing it. Stella's face turned bright red.

"You bitch! Sometimes I wish I wasn't a sorceress!" Stella growled and fell over. Blaze laughed loudly.

"That's what you get of having me see Sanji and Diana and Tadao in the same damn image!" She yelled. The 2 girls soon quieted down and looked at each other. Akako smirked and made them see how Blaze and Luffy were conceived. The girls turned bright red and gagged widely.

"Mom! Akako!" They girls screamed at the same time. A woman with spike cyan hair and dark blue eyes that looked black. Stella, Blaze, Luffy, Blade, and Akako looked at her quietly.

**Wow! That took forever! LOL! Anyways. Who is this mystery woman and what will Blaze and Tadao do? What till the next chapter to find out! And Blade and Stella are magical to! Can this story get any weirder?**

**Stella: Yes. Yes it can.*she nods knowingly***

**Yuki: How?**

**Stella: Incest or Twincest. Duh!**

**Yuki: O.o**

**Blade: Awkward.**

**Zoro/Blaze/Luffy/Sanji/Diana/Nami/Akako/Nathan/&Shade: Yeah*moves away slightly***

**Alright then. Stella is an awkward girl so that was bound to happen. Hahahahahahahahahahaha I love you all. Thank you for following!**

**R&R**


	6. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Sorry it's been so long since I wrote on my story. I'm really sorry and will not be writing anymore of it till I get back onto my home computer. I am really sorry for the delay and stuff. I'm at my grandmother's and no internet there so it sucks. TT-TT the moment I get chapter 6 done I'll start writing everything on my laptop. So till then you'll have to wait. I'm really sorry. I'll try and upload a different story for you guys till I get my first done

Love'

Yuki C:


	7. Author's Note! Please read!

**Author's Note!**

So I'm sorry I haven't updated Demon Loves Raven! I have just lost track of everything! So for now I won't be posting things up for a while! But I will write a bunch of chapters to upload on the same day! My end goal for the story is at least 20 chapters. I not a big fan of short stories unless the chapters are really long.

Blaze: OMG! She remembered us!

Yuki: I know I know! Gomen nasai!-bows to all my readers- I am a terrible author but I have so many ideas running in my head! GAH! From now on I will post several chapters with a story on the same day. I have had to deal with my Sophomore year of high school, driving, my 17th birthday, my nieces, my family, and my love life. Maybe I'll make a one shot of a bad relationship between some characters. You leave me a review about it and I will start it as soon as possible.

Zorro: Yeah right!-I smack Zorro-

Yuki: Any who…I won't be posting a lot after school starts and if I get a job but I will get a desktop computer so things may work out yet! Arigatoo for reading! :D but now I must go! :'( Ja mata for now!

Love ,

Yuki Knight!


End file.
